


Action (Figure) Crimes

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [142]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Toys, support local businesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy, seasoned toy hunter, searches for action figures and finds her Soulmate.





	Action (Figure) Crimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaddySnuffles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddySnuffles/gifts).



> paddysnuffles prompted, "Oh no, you're one of THEM!"
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

There was only one toy store in the little town near the Avengers Compound. Darcy figured there was a slim chance they'd have what she wanted, but she decided to look anyway. If they had it, then  _ she _ 'd have it, and she wouldn't have to wait two days for shipping. If they didn't, it wouldn't take much to buy it online, and two days wasn't  _ that _ long to wait.

She looked around when she walked in, getting her bearings with the ease of a long-time toy hunter, and headed straight for the action figure aisle. Star Wars, comic book characters, even a few from the most recent animated Disney film. Darcy frowned; this was all great, more than she'd hoped for, actually, but not exactly what she wanted.

Darcy had been a toy hunter since the days of her youth. She had hunted with friends, with co-workers, and with cousins, on lunch breaks, while ditching family reunions, and even on dates. She'd dragged Jane along when they went to Albuquerque to pick up Erik from the airport (she'd been on a Harry Potter kick then). 

Darcy had long since shed the embarrassment that came with her hobby: the looks, the eye rolls, and the "aren't you a little  _ old _ for that kind of thing?"

Heck no, she was not too old. At what age do you get too old for fun?!

She wandered around the end of the aisle, a little disappointed. There was no way this tiny place would have more than one area dedicated to action figures... 

EXCEPT IT DID.

And there, on the end cap, were the brand new Avengers action figures she'd come in for: The Falcon, Scarlet Witch, and The Vision. (She already had War Machine. Tony bought about a hundred first editions and made sure she got one for her birthday.)

This was nice! They were even about fifty cents apiece cheaper than she would have found online. She was going to come back to this place. Support local businesses.

Darcy grabbed one of everything she needed, and then the last Hawkeye on the shelf. Maybe Clint would get a kick out of it.

Now, with an armful of action figures, she needed a basket. Darcy glanced around, spotting a stack of them near the video game section. She bustled toward it, trying not to drop anything, while a couple of people wandered down the aisle she'd just left.

"They have  _ got _ to have them," said a female voice. "If they don't, we will have to go to the city, because it is a  _ crime _ if you don't own your own action figure."

"I really don't think it's that big of a deal, Wanda," replied a familiar voice. 

Darcy dropped her haul into the top basket and turned, spotting Clint with a girl who couldn't be anyone other than Wanda Maximoff, also known as Scarlet Witch.

"Hey Clint!" she called, grabbing the handles of the basket and tugging it away from the others.

"Darcy! I didn't know you came into town today!" He waved back as his companion scrutinized the end cap that Darcy had just raided.

"Jane ran out of Pop Tarts," she explained.

"Ugh, it's supposed to be right here," Wanda complained, shaking the shelf where the plastic Hawkeye had been minutes before.

"It's okay, I don't mind," Clint told her. "I can always go check out Darcy's collection back at base."

Wanda stood, running her eyes over Darcy.

"Wanda, this is—" Clint began, but Wanda gasped.

"Oh no, you're one of  _ them _ !" she exclaimed, pointing at the basket in Darcy's hand.

"—Darcy Lewis," Clint continued.

"You stole the last Hawkeye!" Wanda accused.

"Darcy, this is Wanda Maximoff," he finished.

"Actually I grabbed it for the same reason you want it;" Darcy replied, grinning and thrusting the toy into Clint's hand. Wanda blinked at her, surprise on her face.

"It's not—" Clint protested.

"It  _ is _ a big deal," Darcy interrupted. "It's a crime if you don't own your own action figure."

Clint shrugged and accepted his miniature self.

"The other reason it is a big deal," Wanda said, stepping closer, "is that we are Soulmates, are we not?"

"We are," Darcy said, and reached for her hand.

"Wait, what?!" Clint squawked.

"I was going to hit the grocery store and then probably stop for coffee before heading back, wanna come?"

"Absolutely," Wanda said with a smile. "Don't forget to pay for that before you go," she told Clint, then linked her arm through Darcy's. "Do you think we could see if they have any Funko Pops before we go? I was going to get one for Viz."

"At this point, I'm pretty sure this place has everything," Darcy told her. "I wasn't actually expecting to find the rare Avengers figures, much less my Soulmate."

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is not scalping those War Machine figs. He gives them to Rhodey occasionally when Rhodey has had a bad day or a long assignment or needs cheering up. “Hey, look how awesome you are, you have your own action figure, War Machine Rox!” Then Rhodey smiles and signs it and sends it to a children’s hospital or auctions it off for charity.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/177062549223/action-figure-crimes)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
